


Things Left Unsaid

by fandom_lesbian



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mute Reader, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lesbian/pseuds/fandom_lesbian
Summary: You meet your girlfriend's family.





	Things Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is my first x reader fic. Yes some of the lines have poor grammer. Those are lines that are in asl not spoken.

You rolled over in bed and was disappointed that you were alone. Your girlfriend, Cassandra Cain-Wayne, had a habit of leaving in the middle of the night. She always told you it was a family thing. 

From what you could tell, her family was a bit weird. Her adoptive father was Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy and her brothers were all different levels of strange. Plus you knew she had a mother-daughter like relationship with Barbara Gordon. So you stopped trying to pry. 

You climbed out of your bed and went to the kitchen and started to make eggs and bacon for two. Cass should be back soon. She was always back in the morning even though she didn't even live with you. 

As you took out two plates the front door opened and in walked Cass.

“[y/n] do you want to meet my family?” She asked.

You paused. You had only meet Barbara and her one brother, Tim, at this point. The two of you had only started dating about two weeks ago.

You just nodded as you put the plates down on the counter. “Love to.” You signed. 

Cass smiled. “Today?” She asked.

Panic filled you for a second. Today? She wanted you to officially meet her family today just out of the blue.

“Out of blue. Why?” You asked.

Cass shrugged. “Last night, Tim told them I was dating. They did not know.” She signed. She signed most of the time. She once told you that the silence was calming. 

Considering her roommates, Steph and Harper, weren't the quietest people you guessed that was one reason she stayed with you so often.

“Why no tell?” Why didn't she tell her family about you? Was she embarrassed about you?

“I love them. I love you. My family is hard.” Cass frowned. 

“Bad hard?” 

“No. They are good people. But they hard. Sad.” 

You nodded. They were a whole family of orphans. Of course they wouldn't a big ole happy family.

Cass came over and hugged you before grabbing the plates. She put the food on each plate and set them on the table while you sat down.

“My family will like you because if they don't I'll punch them.” Cass said.

You smiled. Cass was the less violent person you knew. 

The two of you ate while she told you what to expect from her family.

Tim would be easy. He already knew you and was the closest to Cass. He was a year younger than her and was a ball of stress.

Then Duke would be the easiest out of the ones you hadn't meet yet. He was the newest addition to the family and she said he was friendlier than some of her brothers.

The next easiest to get along with was Dick. Cass said he was like as if sunshine was a person. But he was still very protective.

Then there was Jason… you heard about Jason's Todd kidnapping and supposed death. Cass told you that he was an asshole.

Her dad, Bruce, would probably be friendly to your face but she would tell you later if he actually liked you.

The main problem was Damian, her youngest brother. Apparently he didn't like people who weren't him taking up time with his siblings but he won't admit that.

Cass also mentioned the butler, Alfred who would love you the second he sees you with Cass. 

When it was nearly lunchtime the two of you headed to Wayne Manor. You were nervous but this was just lunch, not anything formal. 

You held Cass’s hand tightly as she opened the door to the manor. Waiting inside was… no one. Not even Alfred.

Cass tensed up. You looked at her and with your free hand signed. “Everything okay? Safe?” 

“Yes. It should be okay. It's a big house.” She said. Although it sounded like she was trying to assure herself of that fact and not you.

The two of you walk around. Cass lead since she knew where she was going. Finally she stopped. You could hear voices. 

She pulled open a pair of door that lead to some sort of parlour. Inside was Batman, Batwoman, Robin, Red Robin, Nightwing, the Signal, Spoiler, Bluebird, some shirtless guy with a red mask and an old man who was stitching a wound on the shirtless guy. 

They all were staring at you. The old man sighed. “Miss Cassandra, I thought you were bringing her/him/them at one.” He said.

“Alfred, it is one.” Cass said. 

Alfred looked at a clock on the wall and frowned. Then he looked at the shirtless guy who you then realized was Jason Todd. Cass's brother. What the fuck.

“Jason here broke in and made a mess.” Alfred said.

You just looked back at Cass. “Bat family? Your family? Same?” You signed.

Cass just stared at you. Her face was blank. You ran out of there. 

You didn't know what to think. Was Cass a vigilante too? You thought of all the night she left and the wounds she would have. Then there were her scars; from her childhood she told you. There was so many signs. So many flags that pointed to her being a vigilante.

You left the manor easily but you knew someone was bound to follow you to make sure you don't tell anyone. Hopefully it was Cass who did so and not some stranger. 

This was not a good day. A hand touched your shoulder. You turned around to see Cass with tears in her eyes.

“Please. Don't run. Don't be scared.” She said. 

“Not scared. Overwhelmed.” You signed.

“You weren't meant to find out yet. Come back and I'll tell you everything.” She asked.

“Yes.” 

She smiled. “[y/n], I am Batgirl. Surprise.” She whispered.

You smiled and pulled her into a quick kiss. She was so closed off and now you were being let into her world. Her family secrets. 

The two of you walked back together, however this time you were a little bit more ready for the Bats.


End file.
